A Fresh Start
by reedusintheairtonight
Summary: Fiona is new to Boston. She's left her past behind and all she wants is a fresh start, but she may get more than she's asked for when she becomes the apple of a certain Irishman's eye. Set in BDS world post movie, with some of my favorite TWD characters scattered within. I don't own anything except Fiona and whatever original characters. Trigger warnings: abuse
1. Boston

"This will do fine," Fiona assured Aaron as she slowly circled the small living room of the one room apartment. He wore a skeptical look and a furrowed brow.

"Are you sure? This isn't the best of neigh-"He protested from the center of the room.

"It's fine." She cut him off sliding her finger through the thick layer of dust on the mantle. He quickly shut up. He'd known her now for three weeks. Through their phone calls he had learned quickly that she was a decisive woman and he need not second guess her, but in this moment he felt compelled. This neighborhood was no good. He knew it. She was new to Boston; he should at least warn her, right?

"Let's head down to the leasing office, I want to get out of that damn hotel as soon as I can." She urged him. "Alright then Fiona," he huffed in his dramatic way, defeated. She smiled at that and followed him out the door. Fiona had been in the city only a week but she couldn't stand that damn disgusting roach hotel one more night. She found herself almost skipping down the stairs behind Aaron as he reluctantly walked her to the leasing office.

She was able to work out the contract with the Landlord, Maggie Greene. "It's not move-in ready Ms. O'Donnell, we can have it cleaned and ready for you by the end of the week though," she informed Fiona when Fiona had asked to move in that day.

"I really need to get out of this hotel tonight, if I can, I really don't mind cleaning it myself." Her face pleading with Maggie. Maggie's golden brown eyes stared into her and Fiona found she couldn't hold her gaze. Maggie seemed to know that look of desperation on her face and Fiona, feeling exposed, didn't like it.

"Well, it's alright with me if it's alright with you."

"Thank you so much!" Fiona grinned and shook Maggie's hand in excitement. She took the key Maggie held out to her. "I'll be back soon with my things."

…

Aaron had insisted on helping with her things. He was a nice man, she thought, a good man, and so far her only friend in this new city. Her friend? He was, wasn't he?

After they had finished moving her things, which consisted of only three large suitcases and four small moving boxes, she'd assured him she would be fine and hustled him to the door.

"Seriously Fi, call me if you need anything," he insisted. Yes, he was her friend she'd decided.

"Thanks babe, now get home to Eric before he thinks you've switched teams on him, it's late!" she laughed and he rolled his eyes sticking out his tongue playfully. The door was shut. After throwing a; three locks and the chain she turned around leaning her back against the cold metal, a long heavy sigh escaping her. "Time to get this new start started, eh?"


	2. Georgia

"I have to go." Fiona jumped up from the bed.

"Why? Don't go, I'll miss you." Ricky whined. His voice sweet as sugar, so sweet it made her sick.

"Ricky I have to go. Laura is waiting on me. I told her I'd be there by one this afternoon. I should have left 30 minutes ago, now I'll be late." She insisted while she gathered up her things; her purse, her keys.

"It doesn't matter anyway; that bitch doesn't care about you. You know she's not your real friend right? None of them are. Who will be at _girl's_ night anyway? You're just going to be partying with guys aren't you?" His voice was rising, all the sugar dripping away. She avoided his hard stare and headed for the door. Her heart rate was rising and she could feel him behind her, she knew this would happen. He would be angry; he was always angry.

"She _is_ my friend Ricky, we just haven't _seen_ each other in a while." She huffed exasperated. "Come walk me to my car, and say bye," She pulled open the bedroom and as soon as she did his thick arm crossed over her shoulder, his palm colliding with the door, slamming it shut. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed turning around towards him. Before she could make eye contact with him she felt her purse being ripped from her shoulder. She flinched and suddenly the bag was flying across the room, it hit the wall and fell to the bed. "What are you-" Fiona was cut off by his tight grasp around her neck. His other fist grabbing at her keys, tossing them to the floor. Her eyes widened, looking at his face now, his pupils dilated, his mouth in a hard line.

"I said don't go." He insisted, all traces of sweetness erased. He ripped her car key from her hand. She was frozen. His fingers pulled away from the full grasp of her neck, and just as she though he was letting go she felt the sharp dig of his finger nails around her trachea. "You know I could crush your throat just like that don't you?" his voice like gravel, his breathe hot in her face. She was stunned, not knowing what to do or what to say. "GET OUT," her mind screamed at her, "GET AWAY, RUN!" But how, franticly trying to think of any defenses she had, none.

"You're hurting me," she squeaked.

"I could hurt you so much worse Fiona, you know I can." He growled

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" the voice in her head screamed.

"I know," A whisper the only thing she could produce. It was all she could think of to say. With that his grip loosened a bit. She could suddenly think a little clearer. She stared at her own purse, discarded on the bed, the tangle of keys on the floor two feet away from them. "It's fine, I won't go." A breath of air, her sweetest smile.

"You know if you ever left me I'd kill myself right? I'd kill you. Then I'd kill myself Fiona. Do you want to be responsible for that?" his voice higher now, warning.

"I know. No, I don't." she breathed again, thinking of the gun that lay hidden on the top shelf of his closet, four feet away. His fingers slid from her neck and she could breathe a little easier. He took a step back.

"NOW, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE." the voice in her head called to her.

She stepped forward slowly, still displaying the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'd rather be here with you anyway." She was casually walking to the bed. He stepped back, somewhat surprised, but a satisfied sneer across his face. Her fingers just touching the soft leather of her purse, and she could feel him coming up behind her again. She turned, fast. Pushing past him, she ducked down grabbing at her keys. His hand reached out for her as he spun around towards her and the door.

"THE DOOR, HURRY!" Her mind urged her on.

His fingers grabbing at her, pulling at her shirt, but unable to grip. She pulled away, grabbing the door knob. She flung open the door. He stumbled a bit in his efforts to reach her and it gave her time to slam the door in his face, flinging it behind her as she moved, almost losing her balance as she ran through the hallway to the kitchen door. She barely heard the door open and his heavy footsteps following her over her own panting breaths, she fumbled with the kitchen door, frantic, opened it and slammed it behind her as well.

"FREEDOM. GET IN THE CAR. LOCK THE CAR!" Her thoughts screamed.

And she did. He was jumping off the top step of the small stoop at the door and running for her as she was yanking open her driver's side door. She scrambled inside. Slamming the door and as his hand slabbed against the glass of the window and slammed her hand down on the little post on the door frame, locking it. She quickly hit the lock button, and the only other door to her two door Honda Civic clicked along with the driver's side.

His fists slammed on the window, again and again. She jumped and flinched with each heavy bang. Would the window break? She jammed the key into the ignition, the engine turned over at the same time she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were fierce, his mouth open wide, yelling something that she wasn't listening to. Curses and threats poured from him. She just stared at him a half a second before throwing the little car into reverse. She spun the civic around so fast she thought it might flip, and sped down the long drive of the country house. She didn't look back. She didn't go back.

…

"Four years, Laura," Fiona sighed as she finished recounting the story of why she had deep purple bruises in circular patterns around her neck. They sat in the dark bar later that evening. "Four fucking years wasted with that asshole. What should I do? He'll come looking for me Laura, I know he will." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Laura's arm circled Fiona's shoulders gently pulling her close.

"You have to go. Fi, you have to get out of Georgia." Laura urged her. Tonight was the first she was hearing of Ricky's abuse, of his criminal past. Fiona had hidden everything from everyone. They hadn't even seen each other in years. Laura had tried to reach out to her but there was always a brush off, prior plans, something. Eventually she gave up, until last week. She'd missed her best friend and after a long phone call full of pleading and guilt trips, Fiona had agreed to a girl's night out. Laura was putting it all together now. He'd hid her away from everyone. Fiona didn't have much family. Her father passed away 6 years ago and her relationship with her mother was strained, mostly due to Ricky. Though, Fiona's mother didn't know that was the reason.

"Fi." "Fiona." Laura stared into Fiona's blank face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out, just thinking. You're right. I have to get out of Georgia"


End file.
